


Curls

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuya plays with Goro's curls in a very public place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

He could feel that finger pulling on one of his curls again. His eyebrow twitched but he ignored him. Lightly, twisting or batting at bits of his hair, Takuya wouldn't leave him alone. Ever since he trimmed his permed hair to just the top was a mop of curls the man had been fascinated. He didn't mind, he usually enjoyed Takuya digging his fingers into his hair. But now in the middle of a live music show was not the time.

 

They were sitting in the back at least, their turn long over but it was polite to pay attention. Takuya was decidedly not and just playing with the wisps of hair on the back of his neck and flicking some curls. Reaching over without looking he smacked the idiot in the leg. “Stop it” he hissed. Giggling a little he left the man alone for a bit. But it wasn’t long till he was doing it again. But this time running his fingers along the back of his neck, sharply tugging some curls. The pain shot down his body and pooled in his lap. Warmth started to make his slacks tight.

 

“Takuya!” he snapped. Trying to not draw attention to them. “Stop it!” he just giggled and kept going knowing the other man couldn't fight back. Teasing him just enough that he was on edge. Pants tight but not enough to actually show. Takuya leaned forward and whispered “You know I love your hair Goro. So soft and bouncy.” Just getting a little too close to be proper “So much fun to mess up.” feeling That warm breath slide across his ear made him shiver. 

 

Suddenly Takuya yipped and backed off. Nakai's low rasp reaching his ear. “Can you not leave him alone for 5 minutes!” Grumpily “You play with his hair on camera all the time” Another quiet hit on the shoulder “Yes but when I do it he doesn't look like he is about to pitch a tent!” he pinched Takuya's leg. “The camera's have been on you 2 for the last few minutes.” Both of them froze as they noticed that the camera angle had changed. Focused on the interview but clearly meant to put their shenanigans in the background. All 5 of them suddenly pretending to pick through each other's hair comically covering for the other two. They settled down as the interview wrapped up, but feelings were tight between the two of them.

 

As they walked out of the studio, Takuya grabbed Goro by the arm and dragged him into an unused dressing room. As soon as the door was closed they were on one another. Goro shoved Takuya back against the door, relishing in those long tan fingers just viciously digging into his hair. Tongues lashed and noses knocked they were so edger. Just fumbling with his own fly Goro only just barely freed his painfully trapped member before a tan hand was on it. Moaning as he was assaulted. Hand pulling on his hair to open up his throat. Takuya shoved Goro up against a table. Legs scraping the floor with the impact. Nibbling and biting, as he quickly slid his hand up and down that stiffness. Just shoving Takuya off Goro ripped his pants down his legs and bent over the table. “Hurry” he breathed.

 

The image of that pale ass just bent over that table and begging, Takuya couldn’t get his cock out fast enough. He bit his lip looking around, neither one of them had their bags. Suddenly the door opened a crack and a hand with Goro's bag was there. Snatching it and mumbling thank you. Silently the hand disappeared and the door shut. Takuya made sure to lock it this time. “Hurry” Goro whined stroking himself. “Shut up” he snapped as the bag hit the floor.

 

Quickly squirting some lube in his hand and tossing it to the whining man who barely caught it. He slicked himself up, watching Goro desperately thrust his fingers inside himself. “Takuya” his voice drawn out as he found his sweet spot, fingers flexing up, panting and teasing himself. He couldn't take watching that scene anymore. He grabbed those hips and pushed past that tight ring of friction. Going hard right from the start. Loving the sound of his belt buckle jingling as it slapped against that pale leg. Getting up on his tiptoes and leaning over he shifted deeper inside, he heard Goro's nails scratch against the table top.

 

He was biting his lip to keep from moaning with every stroke inside him. A warm body pinned him flat to the table. Hand again tangled in his curls, pinning his cheek to the hardwood. Teeth grazing his open throat. Takuya must be close. Extra hot and rough from all the fabric rustling, skin over sensitized, they were close. It didn't take much more for Takuya to bite down hard as he came. Thrusting through it and teeth clenched. Goro wasn’t able to stop his wanton moan as he shot straight streaks of white hard on to the floor. At least three landed with audible splats, they hit so hard. Just dribbling the little that was left. Goro came down from one of the hardest orgasams he’d ever had. Sighing as he felt Takuya pull out and that just fucked feeling set in. Oh he could use a nap.

 

“Clean up. Everyone's waiting” Takuya would never forget that glare thrown over Goro's shoulder. The man was bent over a table with his suit on, down around his thighs, legs spread, ass up and hole dripping, giving him the sexiest angry glare. He was almost impossibly perked up again. “We can get our cuddling done in the car, come on Goro-chan” he said soothingly. Rolling his eyes Goro knew Takuya was right. He took the wet wipe that he was handed and cleaned up.

 

It took less than 5 minutes for them to be cleaned up and ready. Sneaking out of the dressing room and up to the group green room. Everyone was gone except their 3 friends. Shingo was playing on his phone, Nakai reading a book and Tsuyoshi just listening to some music. “Finally!” Nakai closed his book. “It wasn’t that long. Goro must not have been able to last” Shingo just grinned. Tsuyoshi smiled “I’m glad I caught you just in time, I remember last time-” Goro ran forward and covered his mouth to keep him from continuing.

 

“OH MY GOD YOU TELL HIM ABOUT US?”

“It's not like we don't already know!” Shingo said exasperated.

“We don't want to know!” Nakai snapped  
Goro just mouthed Thank you and Tsuyoshi gave him a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt suggestion.
> 
> You can always hit me up with some or send feedback to @TokuSwag on twitter


End file.
